Talk:RiverClan
' Archives:' 1, 2, 3, 4 ---- Winterfur rose to her paws, perking up her ears before trotting over to see a large fish in a stream. Flamestar22 19:06, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ((White, I am honestly a little bit tired of your always making sure we're here. We cannot be on at all times, due to personal reasons, which you need to be able to respect, and not tell people to respond or ask where they are constantly, please.)) Fernstar lifted her chin a small bit, standing behind Dawnpaw and Ripplefrost patiently. Her tail swayed just off the ground before she looked over and spotted Icyclaw, "Greetings, Icyclaw." Her eyes returned to the scene in front of her. ~Fernstar ((Sorry, I'm a little lost due to inactivity)) Shadeflame flicked his tail as he waited for Otterpaw to respond. After a while, the black-and-silver tom let out a little sigh. "...Just get some rest, it's been a long day. We'll battle-train tomorrow, maybe do a little border-patrolling if our deputy allows it." The massive warrior turned away, making his way to the freshkill pile before pausing. "Oh, and you may eat whenever you feel, Otterpaw." Shadeflame then walked on, sniffing a trout curiously.Silverstar 22:33, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost turned back, staggering to his paws. He dipped his head to Fernstar, Icyclaw, and Dawnpaw before disappearing into the Warrior's den. The tom crawled into his nest, curling into a tight furry ball before drifting off to sleep. Ripplefrost's eyelids drooped once more before he fell into a deep, exhausted sleep. --Ripplefrost Dovefeather hissed as she broke away from Avaro, the tom leaving a scratch on her shoulder. The pale tabby darted away from the tom at her top speed, her wound bleeding and burning with pain. Little did she know, she was getting rather close to the RiverClan border, and eventually passed into it on accident. Dovefeather sat down, growling in pain as she lapped at her new wound. Curse that stupid tom, I'll get him back, I'll get him back good!Silverstar 23:09, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost suddenly woke, as if something disturbed him, but the tom couldn't conclude what. He sat up in his head, bleary-eyed as he stared out the entrance, yawning. The tabby warrior curled back into his nest, drawing his tail over his muzzle in an attempt to fall asleep again. Ripplefrost turned, uncomfortable in his nest. The tom hissed silently, groping. He crept out of his nest, stretching out his limbs as he felt the sunlight on his back. Ripplefrost headed towards the exit. Taking a nice walk wouldn't hurt. ''He thought to himself, flickering his blue eyes to the trees. Once reaching into the heart of the territory, the tom paused, his gaze shifting to a scent he couldn't quite recognize. The tom's ears perked, and he leaned forward, the image of a silver she-cat coming into view. Twitching his whiskers, Ripplefrost leaped out of the fronds, yowling in pursuit. He hissed, arching his back at the she-cat's presence. --Ripplefrost "W-Whoa!" Dovefeather let out a yowl of surprise, immediately arching her back and letting her fur fluff out. She bared her fangs in response, her sharp glare falling onto the gray tom as she growled in warning. Dovefeather's claws unsheathed slightly, and she let her gaze lock with the RiverClan warrior's. But for some reason this tom seemed...Familiar. Despite this, Dovefeather refused to let her guard down, keeping her fangs bared as she spoke, "who are you?!"'Silverstar' 23:20, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Icyclaw followed Ripplefrost and saw a silver she-cat and Ripplefrost facing each other arching their backs. She hid behind a bush so she couldn't be seen. She peered out and watched the scene.Icyclaw11 (talk) 23:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) (Wow I ask where you were once and you claim I do it "all the time?" And Ripple don't bring up that time I asked you to respond like six times because you asked first I was just joking. I don't "make sure you're here," so please don't say I do.) Crabpaw woke from his deep slumber with a start, the rising sun gleaming through the den into his eyes. He stood to his paws, and stretched his leg before remembering the stinging that radiated from his chest. He bent his head to give it a few licks before shouldering his way out of the den. He snuck around the borders of the camp, ignoring the entrance completely before jumping out to exit the camp from the back, unseen. He slowly padded in a random direction before catching the Ripplefrost's scent. ''What is he doing? Why didn't he wake me up for training? Crabpaw slowly stalked after his scent.-Crabpaw Otterpaw nodded to his mentor before padding back into camp, and into the apprentices den. He picked out a small nest, and batted the dust off before curling up for sleep.-Otterpaw ((Is it morning?)) Dawnpaw stood up, shaking dew from her fur? '' Where's Ripplefrost? Maybe he's hunting! '' Dawnpaw pickled up and trout and gnawed on it thoughtfully.--Dawnpaw (Idk, none of you roleplay days passing so I decided it was... sorry if you guys dont like that.)Whitestar (talk) 00:16, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost stood back, holding his breath as he watched Dovefeather's furious response. The tom relaxed his haunches, his shoulder fur flattening against his trembling body. "I'm Ripplefrost, and I'm a warrior of RiverClan." He mused, puffing out his chest as if he was proud. His whiskers twitched as he surveyed the she-cat from ears to paws. Ripplefrost paused suddenly, catching a familiar tone in her scent. Suddenly, realization swept through him, almost swiping him off his feet. "Dovefeather!" He wailed, his eyes widening. "Is that really you? You're a-alive?" The tom stuttered, pulling forward. --Ripplefrost Dovefeather paused, taking a while to relax and let her fur go flat. "Ripple....frost...?" She narrowed her eyes, focusing on the tom before her before smiling and brightening up. "M-My dear brother, oh my stars!" She purred, rushing forward to nuzzle her head underneath his chin. "Yes...MarshClan disbanded after Birchstar declared us no longer a Clan...Most of us left, wanting to follow our leader's last orders, while other stayed and created LeafClan. Any word from Mudspots? Mother? Father?"Silverstar 00:21, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Crabpaw finally spotted Ripplefrost, and quickly ducked behind a bush. He peeked his head over slightly, so he was just able to see. He noticed the silver she-cat and a small growl rumbled in his throat. "Intruder!" He hissed silently, his last shred of respect for Ripplefrost reliant of him driving her out.-Crabpaw Ripplefrost purred, his eyes coveted by a shield of kindness. He angled his ears towards her, his eyes widening as she explained what happened to MarshClan. "Oh. I heard there's a new Clan. LeafClan, I suppose?" Ripplefrost mused, sitting back on his striped haunches. He bent down to lap at his white chest fur, his tail flicking intently behind him. "I haven't heard from Mudspots or anyone." Ripplefrost mewed, his ears weighing down with sorrow. "I'm so glad to see you again." He meowed, a smile planted on his face. Suddenly, the tom whipped around as he saw Crabpaw. He scrabbled to his feet, bounding infront of the tom. "Crabpaw! It's no intruder, she is not a threat." --Ripplefrost Icyclaw reveled herself by coming out of the bushes. "Sister?" She tilted her head. "She's your sister?" Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:47, March 31, 2015 (UTC) (ur boring)Crabpaw hissed as he was spotted, and slowly padded out of his hiding spot. "Any cat that isn't a member of Riverclan in an intruder!" He growled, unsheathing his claws as he locked eyes with Dovefeather. Keeping his foresty green gaze on the silver she-cat, he continued to speak. "What type of warrior are you! Any cta tresspassing on out territory should be driven out, threat or not." To Dovefeather he added, "you better get yourself out of here before I shred you!"-Crabpaw Dovefeather blinked calmly down at Crabpaw, flicking her tail before gazing at the other RiverClan cat who appeared, and then back at Ripplefrost. She then looked at Crabpaw and chuckled slightly, twitching her whiskers as she gazed at her brother. "Who's this funny fuzz-ball, your kit or something?"Silverstar 01:57, March 31, 2015 (UTC) "Oh get out of here Crabpaw!" Icyclaw growled at him. She picked him up by the scruff like a kit and placed him away from Ripplefrost and Dovefeather. Before she left them, "I'm sorry for disturbing you two!" She nodded to them nicely and raced away. Icyclaw11 (talk) 02:18, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ((Gee, thanks for the compliment.)) Ripplefrost rolled his eyes, his ears pulling back as he whisked his tail. "She is my sister, ''she deserves to be reunited with her kin." Ripplefrost mewed sternly, his lip curling. "Besides, what is the harm in her?" The dark tabby mewed, turning to Icyclaw with wide eyes. "Uh, yes." He mewed to the white-furred she-cat, looking back at Crabpaw with anger in his gaze. He turned, bounding over to Dovefeather, twitching his whiskers. "He's not my kin, and I'm glad he isn't." Ripplefrost leaned over to Dovefeather, whispering in her ear as he lashed his tail to and fro. --Ripplefrost Dovefeather twitched her whiskers in amusement as she let out a warm purr, giving her brother a gently head-butt. "I was just kidding; you're much taller and are much more respectful," she murmured into her brother's ear before stepping back, wincing as her wound burned with pain. "Anyways...I've really missed you brother, but I've been living the life of a loner lately...Keep away from the LeafClan borders, we loners and rogues have been planning an attack on them."'Silverstar' 02:22, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost chuckled, tapping his sister's shoulder with his tail. "Yeah, I guess I take things too seriously." He mewed with amusement, his eyes glistening from the sun's blaze. His fur was ruffled, did Dovefeather trust him enough to tell him about an attack? Ripplefrost widenend his eyes, his ears drooping backwards. "Oh? Really?" He croaked, his whiskers twitcing with interest. "There's going to be a battle? With the new Clan?" Ripplefrost's mew was rimmed with disbelief. Should he report to the RiverClan leader? To help save a dear Clan? Or was it his right to respect his sister's wishes and let the rogues fight their battle. Anxiety bubbled up inside him. --Ripplefrost Firepaw woke up and lay still for a few moments before slipping out of his nest and drowsily walking out of the den, sitting carefully down next to the camp entrance and grooming himself, waiting for his mentor to come and bug him. ~Firepaw Dovefeather gave her brother a small nod as she shuffled her paws slightly. "Yes, those who left when Birchstar disbanded out Clan agreed to follow our leader's last orders: disband. LeafClan disobeyed out leader's command, and are therefore our enemies." Dovefeather stood proudly, swishing her tail slightly as she spoke. She then lowered her head and flattened her ears slightly. "Besides, they've been entering the Unclaimed Land, which is the loner and rogues territory. They plan on taking our land," she growled quietly, her blue eyes narrowed in a serious manner.'Silverstar' 16:04, March 31, 2015 (UTC) A small gag escaped Crabpaw at Dovefeather's words. "His ''kit? Great Starclan, no. I would drown myself in the river if I was!" He hiss feriously as he was somehow lifted up by Icyclaw, even though he had grown so fast that he was almost her size already. How is she able to lift me? She must have super strength! "Look, Icyclaw, you are not my mother, not my leader, and not my mentor! I Don't know who you think you are, but your intervention in my activities is becoming quite annoying!" To Dovefeather he added, "good. I say let Leafclan have the territory, these lands have no place for filthy loners!"-Crabpaw Dreampaw snapped the bullfrogs neck, the she-cat looking in the direction of Crabpaw. "Stupid tom. Almost scared away my catch." She let out an annoyed hiss before heading back to camp. ~Dreampaw Dovefeather twitched her tail tip in annoyance at the reddish apprentice, though he did humor her quite a bit. "Well, where do you think the Clans came from, furball? If it weren't fur us loners, you wouldn't be here...Not like you'd be missed." Dovefeather smirked to herself before returning her attention to her brother, noticing that he seemed a little hesitant about something. "If you're considering telling your leader about our attack, I suggest you don't. I don't want to fight with you, brother, this is between LeafClan and it's former members."Silverstar 21:19, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost widened his eyes, his whiskers twitched with interest. The tom swayed his tail against the earth, his ears perking backwards. "I'll keep my muzzle shut, I wouldn't want my Clan taking a part in this." Ripplefrost seemed crestfallen, but the tom nodded. "Good luck with the battle." Lowering his tone, the tom leaned over to his sister. "I suppose you'll win, LeafClan is fairly new and lacks members." Ripplefrost whispered, scrabbling to his paws. "I have to go, Crabpaw is probably waiting for me to start his training. I'll see you around." With those words, Ripplefrost nudged his sister gently on her shoulder, his eyes flashing with hurt that they had to be separated by borders. He gave one last meow as a goodbye and disappeared into the fronds after his apprentice. --Ripplefrost With a small frown, Dovefeather gave her brother a firm nod. "Alright...See ya, brother." Her tail held low, the silver tabby loped out of the territory, her ears flattening slightly. Though there were boundaries between them, nothing could seperate Dovefeather from her own blood, her own brother. The tabby crossed back over onto the loner and rogue territory without looking back.Silverstar 00:23, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ((No Webwhisker? ~Aquila)) Finishing her trout, she diceided to take a walk. She ran into Ripplefrost. "Oh hi! Have you been hunting? I was wondering where you were!" --Dawnpaw Ripplefrost halted, whipping around with ferious eyes. He relaxed when he noticed it was Dawnpaw. "Hey, I wasn't hunting..." The dark tabby trailed off, sighing as he stared on his paws. "I was just, uh, visiting someone." He quickly tried to change the subject. "So, have you seen Crabpaw?" --Ripplefrost "Yes. I think Icyclaw went back to camp with him." Her voice hushed into a whisper. "If your hiding anything,tell me. I'm your friend. I don't like secrets."--Dawnpww Ripplefrost's eyes flickered as he stared at Dawnpaw. "Fine." He hesitated, his ears perking slightly. "I met up with my sister, Dovefeather. She is from MarshClan, but now lives as a rogue." His blue eyes grew wider as he spoke, his tail rising to the sky. "I haven't seen her in a long time, Crabpaw tried to chase her off and I stopped him." --Ripplefrost Shadeflame, deciding that he was pretty darn hungry, took the trout and settle down in some sunlight, crossing his black-and-silver front paws. He would offer to share it with someone, but the only cat he usually ever shared with was his brother, and he wasn't there with him. Whatever, he could eat his own prey, he was a big boy. Shadeflame began to eat, purring loudly as he closed his eyes. How he loved fish...Silverstar 00:58, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Fine.) Webwhisker pushed his way into the apprentices den, shinning light into Firepaw's eyes. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead." He mewed, "get up and follow me to the river for a lap, then we are hunting."-Webwhisker Crabpaw stalked ahead of Ripplefrost, then fell in step beside him. "Leafclan won't lose." He growled, extremely annoyed by his mentor's disloyalty to the clans. "A clan will always beat a gang of pathetic rouges! Your sister is probably going to get herself killed." He added with a small snort. "It is honestly pathetic that you are more willing to take the side of a rouge than a fellow clan, sister or not."-Crabpaw(you guys need to read through all the roleplays, i never left. I am standing next to u while u talk) Dawnpaw nodded. "I understand very well. I miss my family a lot too. " Dawnpaw purred. "I remember when I fell into the article waters! It was so cold." She tilted her body to catch the the sun on her rings. "Everyone somehow managed to sustain a white ring on them somewhere. This is mine. " she lifted a paw to her pelt.--Dawnpaw ((I REALLY NEEEEEEED TO KNOW THE SHADOWCLAN DEPUTYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! ))--★Darкsнïne★ 01:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ((Icyclaw dragged you away? Plus, it'll be impossible for an apprentice to be the same size as Whitestar. It's unnatural, if he is so, he probably has a growth mutation or something.)) Ripplefrost hardened his gaze at Crabpaw, his fur ruffling on his sides. "That land rightfully belongs to the rogues, remember that some of the rogues are former MarshClan cats, they are experienced and will fight well. I'm not taking any sides, LeafClan isn't to do right taking the extra land." He flexed his claws on the earth, lashing his tail to and fro. Ripplefrost relaxed once again, staring at awe at Dawnpaw's ring. "Was that a tribe tradition?" --Ripplefrost (I never said he was the same size at whitestar, i said he was almost already the same size at icyclaw, and yes whitestar had a growth mutation that got passed down to crabpaw)-white ((This is impossible.)) Dawnpaw nodded again, ignoring Crabpaw's insults. ((I think?)) "When a kit was born, we did a ritual to honor the great sprits of the ice. Then, then laid snow on the desired spot and waited a day while the kit was tucked to sleep. They put too much snow on me though!" Dawnpaw laughed, taking a deep breath. "That's why I have multiple rings." --Dawnpaw ((Firepaw was awake, and sitting next to the camp entrance but okay)) "Fine. Let's go." He already began walking his way outside of the camp. ~Firepaw ((That awkward moment when you're a bae but nobody loves you xD)) Shadeflame continued eating, while Puddesplash raced out of camp to swim more. Of course, the pale torbie she-cat would catch fish, but she needed to wake up first. Without even slowing down from her sprint, Puddlesplash leaped into the water with a splash.Silverstar 01:18, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Actually no it isnt. Mutations are when a specific type of cell in the body reads the DNA wrong. Mutations that effect things like growth, happen extremely early on, like during fetus stages. The mutated cells then divide and divide and the mutation spreads until it is a permanent part of the organism. Did you know that the first polar bear was a grizzly bear, when it was born the cub had a mutation that changed its fur color to white. Eventually that bear bred, and its children had the mutation, and eventually, as they were northern grizzlies, the mutation became a dominant adaptation instead. That basically means that the white fur color was better than brown. This is obvious because of the snow. Mutations are very common, even cancer is a mutation. Almost everyone and everything has some sort of mutation.)-white ((Alrighty, that was unnecessary but okay.)) Ripplefrost blinked in awe at the apprentice, his blue eyes widening. The dark tabby twitched his whiskers with interest, shifting his paws. He couldn't come to believe it, and he turned. "Your rings are very beautiful," He mewed. Ripplefrost purred, but it soon faded away and his gaze turned solemn. "Are we going training or not, Crabpaw?" --Ripplefrost Crabpaw's mouth was very slightly agape at Dawnpaw's story. "Wow, they are..." He whispered, almost inaudible. He quickly shook out his pelt in embarrassment as he realized that he was speaking aloud, looking up at Ripplefrost. "Huh? What did you say?." -Crabpaw "Thank you." Dawnpaw sighed, thinking about her family. "I'd better get back to camp. See ya!" She bounded away.--Dawnpaw Ripplefrost nodded, flicking the tip of his dark tail. "I'll see you around." He dismissed to her, his ears perking upward. "I said, we should get back to training." Ripplefrost mewed, his fur ruffling under the cold breeze. "We're doing battle training." He added, a dreadful thought rising in his head. --Ripplefrost Crabpaw shook his head, clearly lost in thought. He looked back at Ripplefrost, flicking his ears in responce. He muttered to himself as he padded away ahead of his mentor. "Don't really need you, already learned a lot last night..." His ears twitched as he padded away.-Crabpaw ((Please don't bring up dark forest.)) Dawnpaw decided to catch some fish. Turning her path, she sat beside the rushing water. How good it felt on her paws. Heading downstream and remembering what Fernstar taught her, she bent over, lifting her paw and checking her shadow. A small trout darted by. With a start she realized something. The trout are leaving already? I have to wait for next yyear until they come back. Letting out a disappointed sigh, she dropped her fish and waited for more different fish.--Dawnpaw Ripplefrost padded in front of the tom, confusion clouding his blue gaze. "Trained or not, you're still coming with me. Let's go." The tom nudged him forward, shouldering past the russet tom and ahead of him, fastening his gait on purpose. He halted once he neared a wide sandy clearing. He surveyed the land, twitching his whiskers silently. Hmm, this seems to be a good area. ''Ripplefrost motioned to Crabpaw, and stood back on his limbs. "Alright, you go first." He mused, pricking his ears towards his apprentice. --Ripplefrost (dark, if Crookedpaw can do it, so can Crabpaw...)Crabpaw looked at Ripplefrost defiantly, and memories of his dream lessons flicked into his mind. He dropped into an expert crouch, his green eyes glaring into Ripplefrost's. "It is smarter to allow the opponent to attack first, that way you can easily dodge and counter." He mewed, unsheathing his claws slightly. ''C'mon, show me the same pathetic fighting stratagy that almost got you killed before.-Crabpaw ((There's really no point. It'll turn to chaos don't you understand? I don't think we do things like that on the wiki. Ripple, do you approve?)) Dawnpaw caught 1 trout and 2 fish she didn't know what to call. Trotting back to camp, she proudly set it down.--Dawnpaw ((Idk, it's his character so yeah.)) Ripplefrost lowered himself to the ground, placing his limbs farther from eachother. He fixed his sharp blue gaze on the russet tom, his whiskers twitching in a mocking state. The tabby warrior's long tail lashed out from behind him, and his brsitling fur made him seem twice his size. --Ripplefrost ((Alright. Lel. Maybe I should shut up. XD))★Darкsнïne (Ripple, stahp calling his russet, he is supposed to be red, I didn't know before that russet was actually brown... He is dark ginger, almost red looking.) Crabpaw looked at Ripplefrost blankly, then sat up and began to lick his paw. "You have bees in your brain if you think I'm dumb enough to attack first." He glanced quickly at Ripplefrost in between licking his dark ginger paw.-Crabpaw ((Russet is actually a red-brown, kind of like scarlet. Since red is an unnatural color for cats, he would be a scarlet-russet.)) Ripplefrost narrowed his eyes into slits. How dare his apprentice not take his training seriously? "That was an order." He snarled, his glare boring into his apprentice. He sighed, huffing as he swerved forward, outstretching his paws to hit Crabpaw on his shoulders. He hoisted himself upward, twisting out of his reach and landing back sqaurely on his paws. Ripplefrost looked at Crabpaw, who was staggering backwards on his paws. --Ripplefrost (I know red is unnatural, but so is pink and blue, yet the books had Heatherstar and Bluestar. He is dark ginger, which is how they defined Pinestar. And I looked up russet, and got brown.) Crabpaw smirked as he detected annoyance in his mentors tone. Right into my trap. You ''are a mouse-brain!'' Crabpaw, clearly ready for an attack, expertly leapt backwards, avoiding Ripplefrost's blow all together. As he felt his back feet touch down again with the earth, he sharply launched himself forward again, hitting the unexpecting Ripplefrost with large paws, swiping downward to cuff him roughly over the head. He dropped back into another crouch after leaping backwards, not allowing Ripplefrost enough time to immidiately counter. "Get in, strike, get out as fast as possible. Did you ever wonder why my father never left a fight with any bad wounds?"-Crabpaw ((Actually, no. Bluestar was pale blue-grey, and both blue and blue-grey are quite possible. Also, there are such things as lilac cats, as well as red. Now, where's Webwhisker?? ~Aquila)) Webwhisker padded on behind his apprentice. "I can feel your excitement radiating." He sighed, rolling his eyes. When they had approached the river he gestured with his tail for Firepaw to begin. "Remember, you won't see improvement in your stamina immidiately. You are going to need a lot of practice before you are able to do a few laps without getting tired. Today you will do one lap to the opposite side, and one lap back. Then take a small breather and we will begin."-Webwhisker "Let's just get it over with," Firepaw muttered without looking at his mentor, still bothered that they hadn't done any combat training. The tabby apprentice pawed at the ground silently before sliding into the river and paddling across to the other side of the river, looking back at Webwhisker for a few moments before pushing himself off the bank and swimming back. By the time he was done his limbs were tired, but he had not shown any sign of it. ~Firepaw Ripplefrost staggered back onto his feet, he flexed his tendons, feeling the need to unsheath his claws. The tom clenched his teeth, circling his apprentice as he glared at him. The dark tabby tom leapt onto his back from behind him, swatting down his forepaws on his head while he knocked Crabpaw's hindlegs out from behind him. Ripplefrost watched as he collapsed into the ground, his legs turned out from behind. While he was on the ground, Ripplefrost pretended to rake his claws swiftly down the base of his neck and lowered his head to his scruff, nipping at it. He stood back, taking his paws off the apprentice and shaking out his fur. "Countering back on your paws just gives your opponent another chance to attack, it's best if you pin them rather than countering and waiting for another attack." Ripplefrost choked slightly on the rising dust, shaking his head and whiskers to clear some of it. --Ripplefrost Winterfur dipped her paws in the cold water of the vast flowing river, letting out a relaxed sigh. She stretched, flattening her ears before a cold breeze ruffled her fur. Flamestar22 23:03, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Crabpaw flinched as he hit the ground, he then began to whimper in pain, tucking one of his back legs close to his body. "Ow! What did you do!" He yelped as he gritted his teeth, whimpering some more. He attempted to get up, but immidiately fell back to the ground, letting out another sharp yelp. His leg seemed to be slightly twisted at an odd angle.-Crabpaw